Sickness
by superfangirl221
Summary: Basically the obligatory sick fic. Khan falls ill with Tholian flu and Kayleigh looks after him. Fluff ensues. Part 5 of the Khan/Kayleigh series.


Here it is folks, the obligatory sick fic! I know some things maybe a bit inaccurate but just enjoy.

I do not own Star Trek. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Khan wasn't having a good day. In fact, the last few days were definitely not his best ones. He should have known that there was something wrong to begin with.

A few days ago, he had woken up, coughing slightly and his throat felt dry and scratchy. Slightly concerned, he drank a lot of water, hoping that the dry sensation would go away but it showed no signs of easing off. He spent the whole day coughing with people wondering what was wrong with him, including his lover, Kayleigh Cyra.

Khan simply dismissed it as a slight cough and hoped that after some sleep, it would go away. However, his throat felt sorer, the coughing became more frequent and he started to have regular bouts of sneezing and very painful headaches which caused him to grasp his head and moan in pain.

The next day, he looked very ill. He looked like he was drained of energy, he shivered as if the whole ship was at freezing temperatures and he kept complaining that everything hurt.

As Kayleigh was so worried for Khan, she quickly fetched for Bones to have a look at him. Bones was always a good and caring doctor, no matter what the trouble was. He took Khan to the Medibay where he performed a quick examination as she watched anxiously.

In a few minutes, Bones had the answer. Khan was suffering from Tholian Flu. That struck Kayleigh as odd. Everyone had the vaccination against it and now, virtually no one caught it. Bones performed a quick scan and found out that Khan never even had the vaccine in his system, ever.

Then it all became clear. 300 years ago, no one had ever heard of the disease so of course there would be no defence against it. Over the course of these years, the disease was discovered and a vaccine was produced to treat it. Of course, Khan wouldn't be protected against it as he was busy sleeping away in his cryotube with his crew.

Tholian Flu must be a very powerful virus if it could get through a genetically modified immune system. Being the good doctor that he was, Bones promised to give Khan the jab as soon as he recovered. Khan thanked Bones gratefully as he started to leave the Medibay… Then he was sick on the floor.

'Dammit man!' cursed Bones as the mess splashed over his boots. Khan apologised as he wiped his mouth, making gagging sounds. Bones told him not to worry about anything as he went out with Khan who was coughing the sour-tasting bile from his mouth. Kayleigh watched him go with a huge feeling of sadness and sympathy. Poor thing…

The next day was a very miserable one. Without Khan around, it felt empty and meaningless. Her sadness must have shown as many of her friends asked what was wrong. As Kayleigh told them about her concerns for Khan, they were very reassuring, telling Kayleigh that Khan was a strong fighter and he would get well soon.

Uhura gave her a great idea. That she should pay him a little visit… Kayleigh thanked her for it and seeing that there was nothing much to do tomorrow, that would be the perfect time to see him.

* * *

With her morning tasks completed, Kayleigh made her way to Khan's quarters to spend the rest of her free afternoon with him. She hoped that he would be fine. She found his door and carefully approached it.

Kayleigh gave 3 gentle knocks on the door, her knuckles making slight tapping sounds on the metal. She pressed your ear against it. 'Hello? It's Kayleigh here. Khan, are you alright?' she called in a soft voice. 'Kayleigh…' A huge change had come to Khan's voice. It sounded weary with a slight note of raspiness from his throat.

'Sorry… Did I wake you?' she asked quietly. 'No…' came the weak reply, 'Come in, I'd love to see you…' Kayleigh opened the door and looked for the first time at Khan's quarters as she had never been here before.

Unlike the white walls of the ship, his walls were jet black to match his uniform. The room was lit with white lights, shining brightly in the dark room. In the centre there was the bed with crisp white sheets and lying in them with his head against the pillows was Khan.

As soon as she saw him, an overwhelming feeling of pity surged through Kayleigh's heart. He looked awful… His skin was shiny and clammy with sweat. His pale skin wasn't in its usually flawless shade. Instead of indicating beauty, it made him look dull and lifeless to how sickly he was.

He breathed in gasps, showing his pain. His eyelids were rimmed with red and his hair looked dishevelled and unkempt, a few limp black strands hanging in his eye. Kayleigh made her way to the side of his bed after taking a chair and sitting next to him.

He was snuggling himself tightly in his sheets as he was shivering slightly, wearing black bed clothes which looked ill-fitting due to some loss of weight. He opened his eyes as she approached him, making herself comfortable on the chair.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot and shiny as if tears were forming in them. When he saw Kayleigh, a weak smile twitched his lips and his eyes sparkled happily. 'How are you feeling?' Kayleigh asked in a gentle voice, leaning over him. 'Awful…' sighed Khan wearily, 'But not so bad that you're here Kayleigh…' She smiled.

Khan tried to return the smile but he burst into a fit of coughing, using a crumpled tissue that looked very well-used. Kayleigh waited until he finished with a flustered sneeze before she handed him a fresh tissue from the box on his bedtable. 'Thanks…' croaked Khan, using it to wipe the mucus away from his mouth. 'Well, that's what I'm here for.' she told him, 'I will look after you this afternoon.' Khan didn't speak but Kayleigh understood that he was perfectly alright with her visit.

She tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his forehead while he closed his eyes. His skin felt very hot with a feverish temperature. 'You're very warm…' 'It burns…' Khan moaned. 'Hold on… I know what might help.' Kayleigh patted his hand reassuringly and went to his en suite. She grabbed a flannel from the towel rack and ran it under the cold tap for a few minutes until it was soaking wet.

With the dripping flannel, she went back to Khan and gently placed it on his head. With the flannel in place, Khan sighed in relief. 'Did that help?' Kayleigh asked, even though you already knew the answer. 'That cold feels so good…' sighed Khan blissfully. She watched as he placed a hand on the flannel, pressing it down slightly, releasing drops of cool water to run down his hot face. 'Can I do anything for you?' she asked helpfully, holding his clammy hand. 'No… I'm good…' Khan sighed, relaxing on his pillows, trying to rest.

Kayleigh left him to it, trying not to disturb him and had a closer look around his room. There were some comfy chairs at your side, one black, the other white. She deduced that the black chair must be Khan's seat as his many sittings had left a visible bumprint on the dark leather.

On a side table, there was some scientific equipment. He must be very practical… Above the table was a bookcase filled with many books, all of them battered as if they were used a lot. So he was also a very keen reader… Just like her!

Looking closely at their spines, Kayleigh saw that they were all classics with some very ancient ones there too. She loved reading. It was one of her favourite pastimes. As well as books Kayleigh had never read before, she saw some she had read and even owned a copy of.

On a space at the end of the shelf, Kayleigh saw something that caught her eye. At first, she thought it was fake but looking closely, she started to have doubts… It was a skull, a real human skull!

She stared at it in fascination, gazing deeply into the empty eye sockets and its fixed grin. Kayleigh gently tapped the hard bone, the sound slightly echoing in the hollow space where the brain used to be. She wondered how on Earth he'd got it… 'Do you like it?' She turned to see Khan sitting up against his pillows, the wet flannel sliding off his head. 'I got it from a desert world while we were observing a long time ago. I thought it would look great with my other souvenirs from other trips…'

He seemed to have a great talent for reading Kayleigh's thoughts… 'I think it looks great! I'm so jealous…' 'Of what?' asked Khan, interested. Kayleigh paused, slightly embarrassed.

'Well… It's just that because I'm so fascinated with Biology and everything that I would like to display something to show my interest… You know, like a real skeleton or something…' Khan slowly shook his head. 'This is one of the things I like about you Kayleigh. You're very unique and different in a good way.' 'Really… Thank you…'

She was touched by his compliment and sat down at the end of his bed. 'That's a very nice thing to say Khan. Especially from someone who has a skull on his bookshelf…' Khan laughed at her statement but then he bent over in pain, wincing as he clutched his stomach.

Kayleigh leaned forward and reached out her hand in concern. 'Khan, you okay?' 'I-I'm fine…' he stammered, blinking quickly. He swallowed hard has his mouth was full of spit and he gagged slightly.

'I think…' Before he could finish, he clapped both hands to his mouth and quickly jumped out of bed, the flannel falling with a wet plop as he went into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the sound of Khan retching and the splash of vomit came from the door.

While most people would have found this disgusting, Kayleigh wasn't put off at all. In fact, she felt another stab of pity as she listened to him being violently sick. 'Poor thing…' she whispered to herself. Kayleigh heard him coughing and moaning between each bout, gasping for fresh air to clear away the stinging fluids left in his mouth and throat.

She listened as the retching started to get quieter and followed by a slight cough. The wave of nausea must be easing off… There came coughing, followed by some slight moans, 'Kayleigh…'

She jumped off the bed and opened the door to see Khan curled up into a tight ball on the floor, still clutching his stomach and he was sobbing quietly. She slowly kneeled down next to him as his body racked with more sobs. 'Shhhh… It's okay, I'm here…' Khan slowly uncurled himself and crawled towards Kayleigh.

He clutched tightly onto her body and buried his tear-streaked face on her chest, like a small child clutching his mother. 'There, there…' Kayleigh whispered softly as she gave him a comforting hug and softly stroked his hair. 'I feel like I'm going to die…' moaned Khan, his voice muffled and croaky against her chest.

Kayleigh used her hands to gently hold his face and she moved it so that she could look directly at his own. From his eyes, tears were flowing; leaving shiny trails down his cheeks and his bottom lip was quivering slightly. 'You're not going to die.' She told him as she wiped the tears away from his face, 'You just feel that way. You're a strong person Khan; don't let this get you down…' 'Oh Kayleigh…' croaked Khan, 'please stay with me…' 'Don't panic, I'm not going anywhere…' She comforted him, patting his head.

Khan once again clutched his stomach and retched emptily, using a hand to cover his mouth. Nothing came from his mouth, except a small slither of sour bile which he coughed out. It must be a horrible sensation to feel your stomach contracting with nothing inside to regurgitate.

'You alright?' Kayleigh asked after he stopped. 'M-Much better…' he mumbled, some excess saliva dripping from his mouth. 'Shall I but you back?' Khan nodded slowly, using his hand to wipe his mouth. They both stood up together. Kayleigh held onto Khan as he flushed the sick away and he shuffled wearily to his bed.

He collapsed gratefully onto it, spread-eagled, his head buried deep into the pillow and his limbs hung over the side. Even though he was sick, there was some sort of cuteness in the way he did that.

'Kayleigh…' came Khan's muffled voice from the pillow. 'Hmmm?' She sat back on the bedside chair. Khan made himself more comfortable by lying on his side without wrapping the sheets around him. He looked at Kayleigh with the face of an innocent child. 'Sing me 'Soft tribble.''

She was slightly surprised by his request, 'Why?' 'I'm sick.' Khan simply said. How could Kayleigh refuse to such a cute answer? She was going to do it in the way her mother always used to do it, holding the hands and stroking her hair as she sang it.

Kayleigh gently patted his clammy hand and ran her hand gently through the silky locks of his hair. He closed his eyes and she began to sing:

'Soft tribble, warm tribble,

Little ball of fur.

Happy tribble, sleepy tribble,

Purr, purr. Purr.'

As Kayleigh sang it, she saw Khan's lips move has he mimed in time with her. 'So good…' he mumbled happily, 'your voice is so beautiful, I could listen to it all day…' So he loved her voice just as much as she loved his… Another connection between both of them!

'Thanks, your voice is also lovely too.' she added. 'Kayleigh…' 'Yes?' 'Can you read me a book?' Khan asked in the same way a child would ask. 'Of course.' She patted his hand, 'What would you like me to read?' Khan snuggled himself on his pillow. 'You choose…'

Kayleigh went to his bookshelf and scanned her eyes along the spines of the book titles. There were so many to choose from… _Sherlock Holmes_ , _Frankenstein_ , _12 years a slave_ …

There was one title that caught her eye and the book was one that she loved and so many others… The cover showed a Halfling in front of a huge hoard of treasure where a massive Dragon was reclining in the gold. It was of course, _The Hobbit_ , one of the most beloved classics of all time.

'What have you got?' he asked as Kayleigh sat back in her chair. 'One of my favourite books ever.' She showed him the cover. Khan smiled, 'Awww, I love that story!' 'Me too! I never get tired hearing about the epic adventure of Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and the Dwarves on their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the ferocious dragon, Smaug!'

The novel gave her so much nostalgia as it was one of her favourite childhood books and she also loved the film adaptations too. Kayleigh had a feeling that she was going to enjoy reading it to Khan. 'Right, let's get started…'

She opened the book to the first chapter, 'An Unexpected Party', headed with the small picture of the round door ajar to the open world, as if it was inviting the reader to step into the world of Middle- Earth… Kayleigh checked to see if Khan was comfortable, cleared her throat and began to read, 'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down or to eat: it was a hobbit- hole, and that means comfort.'

Kayleigh read in her best reading voice about Gandalf meeting Bilbo, giving out the proposition for the quest. She even acted out character voices based on the actors from the films to create the realistic scene.

She read through the band of dwarves all arriving at Bilbo's house (she could never work out who they all were) and their tale about their mountain Kingdom being taken over by Smaug.

Kayleigh remembered when she saw Smaug's attack in the first instalment of the Trilogy. She thought that it was so brutal and destructive and Smaug must have been one Hell of a dragon to do that damage. Even though he was evil, she couldn't help but be in awe of the psychopathic dragon. He was very massive. He probably must be almost the size of the Enterprise.

Kayleigh was fascinated and stunned by his size, movements and his voice… That powerful voice stayed with you for a long time. Thinking about it now, it seemed strangely familiar…

When the Dwarves sang about the Mountain, she did it in the same way that they did in the film. As she began to sing, Kayleigh felt Khan hugging her arm. As she looked, he was snuggling tightly onto it and resting his head against it. Kayleigh faltered for a second as she started to have cute feels about his actions but she still carried on.

Halfway through the song, Kayleigh noticed that her solo had turned into a duet as Khan joined in with the singing. He seemed to have memorised it when he had read it before as his words were completely accurate to the verses printed on the slightly yellowed pages. Despite his bruised throat and weary voice, the words sounded beautiful and fluid when sung in his incredible voice.

His singing was one of the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard. It had the same feeling as wearing nothing but a blanket of silk while being nuzzled by a jaguar with velvet fur… Combined with Kayleigh's voice, the song radiated the same beauty that it did in the film.

She finished the chapter with Khan still hugging her arm as she did the song again but on her own as the chapter drew to a close. 'It was long after the break of day, when he woke up.'

She paused as she caught her breath and turned to the next chapter, 'Roast Mutton.' This one was headed with the picture of a huge, blazing fire in a wooded clearing. It of course indicated about the three trolls the band would encounter. The book lay open on Kayleigh's lap as Khan was still hugging her other arm. 'Right, shall we move to the next chapter?' No response. 'Khan?'

When she looked up, Kayleigh saw why he didn't answer. At some point on the last chapter, he had fallen asleep. That was good as the extra rest would help him on his recovery. Kayleigh slowly tried to slide her arm out of his clutches, taking care not to wake him.

She hardly moved it more than an inch when she felt a small but sharp tug pulling it back. Khan mumbled unhappily as Kayleigh tried to draw away and wrapped his arms tighter. She relaxed your arm as she knew it was pointless to play an arm tug-of-war against him as with his strength, he would win every time.

As Khan felt her arm relax, he snuggled himself comfortably and smacked his lips with contentment. At first, Kayleigh was slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let go but it soon faded away quickly as she realised that he wanted her to stay with him and her presence soothed him.

Kayleigh felt so moved and had feels for him as he cuddled her arm like a teddy bear. To pass the time, she read more of the book from the second chapter. As Kayleigh read the printed words, all the while, she could feel Khan's cuddling on her arm, overpowering the other feelings around her body.

Overtime, she became distracted from it and it was hard to focus on reading as she kept looking up from the book. In the end, Kayleigh gave up on reading so she closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. She just watched Khan as he slept.

He looked so peaceful when he was fast asleep. It was hard to get around the fact that that was all he did for 300 years in the cryotube. Kayleigh knew that in her opinion, whatever Khan did, there was something in the way that he did it that made it look so good and attractive, even if there was no delight in the task at all.

Sleeping was the now the one she was looking at, as this was the first time she had seen him do it. His posture had an elegance to it… The way his arms were wrapped around Kayleigh's, how his head was resting against it, the shape of his bent legs that curled his body up in a slight foetal position.

His embrace was strong but passionate. His skin was soft against Kayleigh's bare arm, the ridge of his cheekbone feeling prominent on her skin. His lips were pressed gently together, his face had a relaxed expression and his red eyelids were softly closed, the eyelashes looking full and prominent. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, like a sleeping beauty…

Kayleigh had a mind image about her flying through the stars to find the fabled starship that housed a crew of genetically modified superhumans under a sleeping curse, cast by the wicked sorcerer, Alexander Marcus… She was on an epic quest to free them from their centuries of sleep, aided by the fairies, Kirk, Spock and Bones.

As Kaykleigh entered the derelict starship, she saw several crew in deep sleep, untroubled for 300 years. The only way to free them from the curse was to find their captain who was sleeping right in the very heart of the ship and to give him an act of true love… As Kayleigh neared the snoozing captain, she was confronted by Marcus himself. Using his dark magic, he transformed himself into a fierce dragon to destroy her utterly.

Kayleigh fought back fiercely, determined not to let him beat her, strengthened by the thought of freeing the crew from his curse. With the help of some fairy magic, she managed to drive her sword straight through his evil heart. The dragon thrashed in his death throes and with an inhuman shriek, it disintegrated before her eyes.

With the dragon slain, Kayleigh bolted through the corridors to find the captain, closely followed by the fairies. She entered a vast dark chamber with a single beam of light illuminating a cryotube lying in the centre of the room… The glass window was too frosted to see anything so it added more to the mystery about who was in this device… she typed in the code and with a hiss of frosty air, the tube split open. A thick, icy mist poured from it and as it cleared away, Kayleigh saw the most beautiful sight ever…

The captain was lying on his back his arms crossed across his chest. His head was resting on a silk pillow, his midnight hair draping over his closed eyes. He was wearing nothing but a blanket of jet black silk, loosely draped over his porcelain body. The tube was lined with snow white roses, perfectly preserved in the frozen stasis. A crown of them lined his head.

Kayleigh gazed at the incredible sight and for a few minutes, she just looked at this sleeping Beauty… She gently smoothed your fingers his sharp cheekbones, the soft, delicate skin feeling as cold as ice… She felt more of his skin, the gentle hands, the strong chest, the soles of his bare feet…

Kayleigh bent down over the Beauty and planted a soft kiss on his full cold lips… The fairies watched expectantly as she withdrew… As she watched, Kayleigh saw a tiny flicker of movement. One of his slender fingers was twitching… A long, quiet sigh escaped from his mouth, his warm breath rising in a mist… His eyes fluttered open for the first time in 300 years…

The Beauty turned his head towards Kayleigh, gazing with his breath-taking eyes… She smiled. 'Hello Sleeping Beauty…' she whispered. 'Hello my beautiful Princess…' the Beauty whispered back in his velvety voice… All around the ship, the crew woke from their slumber as the curse had broken. Kayleigh had found her true love in the form of the Beauty, wrapped in his silk blanket, flower crown set at a jaunty angle. And she, the Princess, and her lover, the Beauty, lived happily ever after…

As Kayleigh zoned back to reality, she took a closer look at the sleeping Khan. She could feel his warm breath against her arm, the exhaled air swishing across her skin, making the small hairs on her arm stand on end.

His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed. Kayleigh felt the movements of his chest and linked it with the breeze of his breath… His heartbeat felt calm on her hand. With her watch, Kayleigh counted how many beats the heart did in a minute. 30 per min. An ordinary resting heartbeat.

With the heavy silence, she could hear the tiniest of sounds. The humming of the engine, the footsteps of people on the upper floors, the dripping of the tap in the bathroom and… Did Kayleigh hear what she thought she could hear? She cocked her head to the source of the supposed sound… Yes, it was what she thought it was!

Khan was snoring! This was the soft, breathy type of snoring, in through the nose, out of the mouth. It sounded so soft and soothing. God, anything was made sexy when this man did it! Once again, Kayleigh wondered how he possibly could exist…

She stroked the side of his face to soothe him gently. Khan's lips twitched and a soft purring sound vibrated at the back of his throat. Using her thumb, Kayleigh gently rubbed it across his soft lips, feeling his gentle breath hissing through his mouth. Under the soft skin of her thumb, Kayleigh felt a tiny bit of pressure as Khan was softly kissing it passionately. She relished his affectionate kisses and at one point, his lips parted open and she felt his moist, soft tongue run over her thumbtip.

This simple gesture sent an ecstatic hotness flooding throughout Kayleigh's whole body and a pleasant shiver of excitement shooting down her spine. She traced his dry lips with her saliva-smeared thumb, wetting the soft lining of his mouth. As she finished with his lips, Kayleigh caressed his eyelids, then traced the linings of his ear and fondled his nape.

All the while, he softly giggled to show his enjoyment in the way she handled him. She instantly fell in love with those adorable giggles… As Kayleigh sat there ruffling his hair, she began to feel a little tired. The rhythm of the various background sounds and the relaxing atmosphere started to make her feel sleepy… Kayleigh didn't mind if she did fall asleep as Khan would still have her around as company. Kayleigh gave a little yawn… He looked so peaceful…

* * *

Bones walked down the bright corridor. His shift was almost done but he just needed to do one more thing. He needed to check up on Khan to see how he was coping and he needed to find Kayleigh Cyra for a job. He had a hunch that she would be with Khan as he knew that Kayleigh and Khan were very… Close.

He made his way to Khan's quarters and stopped just outside his door. 'Hello?' he called softly at the door. Nothing came from the other side. Bones quietly opened the door and stepped inside. 'Hello there, I just-' Bones froze and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the sight before him.

Kayleigh had laid herself on Khan's bed; an arm wrapped around him and her other hand resting against his nape. her nose was buried in his hair as she slept soundly. Khan was curled up in a foetal position, his arms wrapped lovingly around Kayleigh. His head rested in the space between her head and her breasts and a soft snoring came from him.

Bones carried on staring and he started to feel very awkward. He never knew how close Kayleigh's relationship was with Khan but now he had a very good idea of how close they were… Bones tiptoed shyly towards the bed, feeling quite awkward for intruding in on the scene.

He prodded Kayleigh gently on her shoulder to try to wake her up. She mumbled drowsily but she didn't wake up. Bones took hold of your shoulder and shook it while hissing, 'Kayleigh, wake up!' close to her ear. She elbowed him out of the way. 'Go away Bones…'

There was a brief pause then realisation hit Kayleigh hard. She snapped her eyes open and turned to Bones, feeling very embarrassed. 'Oh, Bones!' she exclaimed, 'Um… We weren't doing anything! I must have fallen asleep…' 'It's okay, I believe you…' added Bones quietly. There was an awkward silence…

'How's Khan?' asked Bones, breaking the silence. 'Still a bit poorly but mostly fine. Just having a good long sleep…' Bones nodded. 'That's great.' He paused, then, he continued, 'Listen, I need you for a small job…' 'What, now?' 'Yes.' 'Oh…' Kayleigh couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. 'Okay…' Another pause.

'Well… I'll…' Bones pointed to the door. 'I'll be off then.' 'You won't tell anyone about this, will you…' Kayleigh asked quietly. 'Promise I won't…' Bones reassured as he made his way to the door. 'Okay… See you soon…' said Bones in an awkward voice. 'Bye…' Kayleigh replied as he left the room.

Khan stirred slightly. 'What did Bones want?' he mumbled, his voice deeper from his sore throat and tiredness. 'Oh, he just wanted to see how you were and…' Kayleigh paused for a second. 'Hmm…' Khan mumbled. 'I have to go…' she softly told him.

Khan woke up with a start. 'What?' 'I'm sorry…' Kayleigh said unhappily. 'Noooo…' Khan whined and his arms closed tighter around her, 'Don't goooo…' 'Awww… I don't want to leave too but I have things to do…' She tried to shift his arms apart.

Khan grumbled unhappily as he reluctantly released Kayleigh from his embrace. As she got off the bed, Khan curled himself up sulkily on the sheets. 'Here… Let me tuck you in…' Kayleigh offered this as a kind gesture to cheer him up.

It seemed to work as Khan's face lightened up. She plumped up his pillow and gently placed his head on the fluffy pillow. He sighed in contentment as his head sunk down in it. Kayleigh smoothed out the sheets and carefully draped them over his relaxed body. Khan snuggled himself comfortably, hugging his soft sheets.

'You will come back, won't you…' he asked hopefully. 'Course I will.' Kayleigh patted his hand, 'I will always come to see how my wonderful Beauty is coping…' 'You will be around like my medicine and read more of 'The Hobbit' to me…' Khan whispered happily.

Kayleigh smiled. 'Sounds good…' Khan closed his eyes. 'Goodbye Kayleigh, looking forward to seeing you again…' She stroked his cheek. 'Get well soon Khan, my Sleeping Beauty…' Kayleigh gave him a soft passionate kiss on his lips. Khan watched her leave, the feel of her kiss still lingered on his lips.

He had to admit, he did feel a bit better… He went back to sleep, his mind full of Kayleigh, his beautiful and caring lover… He smiled and for the first time in days, his cheeks had a pink, healthy glow…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this fic!

I'm sorry if I don't update regularly. Firstly, I'm often busy with work. Secondly, I usually write up my fics on paper first, and then type them out.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused and support me with your comments for I have lots of ideas I can't wait to put down.


End file.
